Chapter one- Naruto
by The Marmeit Prince
Summary: This has to do with Naruto and I wrote this when I was a little younger.
Chapter One

Luke: Hello viewers of the internet. What up? I just wanted to tell you ladies and gentlemen that when I finish the second part of this story, I will do a first part and reset the chapters. I hope you enjoy this story and consider reviewing. =)

In a daze of confusion, I woke-up in a horrible sweat, breathing hard. I had dreamt about Lee, one of the five murder victims in the prom massacre last year, in a purple dragon suit, and he had come back from the dead, trying to haunt me. He had earned a scar going through his eye, and a half bloodied mouth through the transaction last year. This dream popped-up every time I fell asleep. It was five o'clock in the mourning as I herd my father's footsteps making a hot cup of dark roast coffee. I got up, cautiously, so I wouldn't wake up anyone, and put on my black boxers with a pair of baggy blue jeans. Then I put on a blue, studded belt with a sleeveless-white-basketball shirt. Over that I put on a cross down unbuttoned shirt. Putting on a pair of shades, I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like a guy from the seventies. I opened a cabinet in my bathroom, and grabbed the dispenser of medication, taking two of the pills, I swallowed them, reluctantly. Grabbing my wallet and a pack of smokes, I opened my window, and climbed onto the roof. Sitting next to my window, I stared at the gorgeous painted sunset. I flipped open my laptop, then opened a Microsoft word document, and started to write my first story of the school year. I hadn't of written for online for almost a year but I was thinking of publishing the story in a contest or on fiction press or fan fiction. My parents always complemented me on my abilities in the art. It was going to describe last year's events and how they affected the rest of my life.

It was around seven-thirty in the mourning when I was in the car with my older brother, Itachi. Everyone called him T.J. for some reason I didn't know, though. He looked at my sleep-reddened eyes, and started at me, "Little brother, when was the last time you took your medication?"

Cooking up a nonchalant look, I replied, "Two hours ago."

He looked at me, carefully, "Before that."

"The other mourning," right when I said this, he interrupted me with a gesture.  
He started, "Bullshit."

I started back, "Okay, I didn't take them for two days, its no biggy."

T.J smirked, "Listen, I got you now. If you screw me over at my own school, I will tell mom and dad. Oh, and that crew of hoodlums you always like to hang-out with, drop em. Or your dirty secrete is good as gone."

I laughed at that, as I walked out to the car.

I walked in the back of my school with my ass wipe of a brother, and sat down, far away from that dick load. A girl walked up to me as I finished my first weed. Then T.J came up to her, "Hey. Has anyone told you that you've got large tits?"

The sunset had crept away, "Creep."

Itachi started to oggule, "How about me and you, in the bathroom?"

"Sorry, I am straight," She pointed at me. "You want to walk me to my class."

I looked apathetic at the pink-haired girl.

I agreed, slowly, to that. Then I walked her to the front of the school, her name was Sakura Hurano, and she was amazed that T.J was related to me. "Yeah, don't worry about him, over the next year you'll get used to him."

"Yeah right," She laughed. "I never caught your name."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

She gave a good look at me, "Oh, I know you. Why are you here?"

"It is a pretty long story. You'll get sort of spooked if I tell you," I said.

"No, I demand that you tell me," she looked at me, begging.

"Okay. My only friends are Freddie, Andrea, and Naruto. Last year, at my old school's prom, Andrea's girlfriend brought a cheap hand gun, two bottles of liquor, and some weed. The turning point was that she killed five people and was sent to a juvenile detention center. Andrea, Seth, Naruto, Freddie, and I ended up get a M.I.P so we had to withdrawal our names from our school before they expelled us."

She laughed for a second, as though if it was hard to believe, but something told me that she bought it. The sun had risen now, and people were walking to their classes. "You know, my Mom was a rouged ninja for a while until the Ambu black ops shot her to death. "

I got really interested about all of that, "Isn't the art of the ninja way illeagle now though? Where did you go?"

"That's exactly why they killed her. I ended up in the care of my great grandfather's hands; he's eighty-five now. Hasn't smoked or drank in his whole life, healthy as a horse, as they say." She laughed.

"Um, you want to come over to my house after school?" I asked.

"Sure, I get out at 2:45 P.M. What about you?"

I said, "Let's ditch our last two periods."

Sakura smiled, "Sure, well, see you here at twelve."

The rest of the day was easily proceeded with. I got a little homework in math, and a ton of permission slips to sign for my parents, so nothing big. I hung out with my friends in class. We were talking to each other in the middle of our band class.

Naruto throws a piece of paper at me, "Hey dude, how was your summer?"

I replied, cautiously, "Pretty good. What about you?"

"Pretty tite!" Naruto whispers back.

"Hey, Uchiha, who was the hot chick you were chilling with at the mourning?" Freddie waves to me. Freddie is as white as you can get. He was from the land of Sand.

"Her names Sakura," I stick my tongue out, he starts laughing.

"Nice score, my man," Andrea put a thumbs up sign. His parents were from Central Konoha, where Cocaine, Heroin, and E are made and imported into the lands, countries. His ethnicity consisted of a light black skin color. He was a pretty cool guy.

"Hey, after school, we have a little business to attend to," Naruto puts his hands into a rolling motion

Andrea starts, "Oh, I know what ya mean." He laughs. "I will go over to my family's factory before the end of the day and get you it. How much will you pay?"

Naruto starts back, "Four hits dude, twenty five dollars."

Andrea's family had a factory where they brewed all sorts of things from beer to tobacco to weed. Naruto and Andrea were the only one of us who got really big into that sort of stuff. Otherwise, we were a tite group of friends.

Me and Sakura had walked all the way back to my house, when we were opening the garage. "Hey, I make pretty rad beets in here."

"Oh, cool. Could you teach me?" She asks.

"Sure." I reply.

In the garage there was a desk, stereo, couch, PS2, Television, amp, a few guitars, and a large black amp. We walked up to the computer, I opened the program up. It was called Froot loops beats.

She asks, "So how, exactly do you work this thing?"

Opening my computer, I pulled-up FL 0.8 studios, and then when the box came up, I put it on sixteen, and then went to packs. Several folders of surplus of musical instruments and percussions showed up. Then I showed her how to make a beat, record, and set it onto the Itunes account.

She started at me, "That is the bombast thing ever."

"I know, here, lets play what we've recorded so far," I suggested.

As I pressed play, a slow beat flowed through the screen, and then a gun-cocking sound came in as it sped up. A two shooting sounds came in, a melodically mellow sound hit the surface with a recording of Sakura playing her acoustic guitar. The song ended in five minutes. I slapped the keyboard down and sat down on the couch, "Pretty sick, huh?"

"Oh, that was more than just that," She says. "You know, it is instrumental, but it is so easy to picture what the song is about. It was sort of tragic, but romantic at the same time."

"Yeah," I laughed. "What should we name it?"

"I don't know, maybe the name will just come as time goes on," I recommended, I was too lazy to think.

She sits next to me; we are silent for a long time. "Want to ditch school tomorrow and go to water world?"

She agreed to this. After an hour of hanging out, doing homework, and making music she left for her house. "You know, I could drive you."

"You aren't even old enough," She laughed.  
"Age and law doesn't restrict me from driving. Even though I only got a permit, it doesn't matter. I mean, I have been a lot more careful since last year's incident but your house is only several blocks way. Sides, I got to hit up one of my friends," I said.

I opened the door of T.J's car while Sakura got shotgun, then we drove away from my house. In only five minutes, we were in front of the house and she was gone. Then I was in front of Naruto's box-shaped house. The blonde walked out at four o'clock in the afternoon, tired of school. "What is up? Andrea's over if you want to stay."

"Sure. How long? My mom will be home at six thirty so yeah," I explained the time situation to him.  
"That's good. Well, we're out in the garage," Naruto said. "You can pick up dew on the way up."

As I picked up a soda from the freezer, I opened the door to their three way garage. When I walked in I herd the sound of a booming stereo, with the sight of a smoky room of incense. "So, how was the girl?" asked Andrea.  
"She's pretty cool. We ditched our last two periods of class. Did you?" I questioned him.

As Naruto was rolling his cigarette he said, "Yeah, we were ditching to go to the downtown skate park."

As I sucked, I lit the tip and inhaled, "That's chill."

While I and my friends caught up we were sitting in the garage, smoking a weed out of a trumpet mouth piece. I was just blazing with them and kicking it real hard. Then we broke into a skate park after hours at around five thirty. By then I had parked T.J's car out in our driveway, and they picked me up. After an hour of boarding, I boarded off as my friend's went home. I had reached one of the most famous hidden leaf Village Mountains by that time. I was sitting on the hill side, looking at the view. When it was five twenty, I beat my Mom home by five or so minutes.

The whole family was sitting at the dinner table, with a cold silence, as I picked at my food, "So how was your day?" my father asks.

"Fine." I say.  
T.J's response was no different. Then he starts, "I think Sasuke has something to tell you?" He pointed at me with his pinky.

"What is it?" my father asks. "It isn't anything bad, right?"

"Other than that I had a good day, I met a lot of new people," Itachi smirked as I said this.

"Sasuke, tell them the truth."

"Fuck off," I retort, provoked.

"Sasuke. Cut the language," my mother growls.  
"Nothing, he is just trying to get me into trouble for no specific reason. I didn't do anything."

My father looks at me critically as T.J rats me out, "He stopped taking his meds."

This ticked me off more than my father, "Great job being a god damned real brother, ass face."

He laughs. I left the table, without asking if I could be excused, and walked into my room. I neglected my meds once again and opened my window, and walked onto my roof. I could here the sounds of my father telling off my brother for ratting me out, and the sounds of my mother arguing with him.

I woke up, feeling numb, dizzy, and sweaty from sleeping in my bed. It was weird, once again Lee popped up in my dreams. The only difference was that this time he was staring me down like a fly. He was masked in a purple dragon suit. "Leave for school right now, brings four cans of spray paint, and a knife." He demands.

I got up, whishing I could deny him. It only took me five minutes before I was within the area of the school. Now, I had to use the knife. I plied open the fence gates and walked into the fence. I walked up to the school's northern wall, and started spray. "Now spray the numbers: ten, Thirty-one, Zero eight, twenty four, and then zero. The arrangement of letters said 31/ '08/ 24/ 00. It could have been a date, or number of hours, but the point was, that I didn't know.  
"What does this mean?" I ask.

"It is a special date and time that I will soon reveal to you as time progresses. Right now, I will not be able to," He says, darkly. "Now spray all the windows of each car black, we can be done with that iAan thirty minutes. After that, burn down the G building for me with the torch and bottles of paint you have left," He chuckles. And I did so.


End file.
